International Sacred Heart Mew Mew
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: ISHMM is the rewrite of Mew-SA. It is Tokyo Mew Mew based. Yumi Chikatzi-after finding out she's a Mew-is forced to hunt down and return all of the other Mews to the Homeland-the home of all Mew experiments-and make sure the two meddling aliens Ito and Mi don't destroy the Earth or the Mews in the process. Will she swap sides after finding out what the Homeland is really up to?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait to get inside!" My younger sister squealed excitedly jumping up and down while clutching to my hand like it was her only chance to survive. I smiled though the pain as I watched her dig her small nails into my palm and freak out some more. She's only twelve, she doesn't know how to control her emotions anyway...whatever, I'll be mature about it.

"I can tell," I cringed a little more. "What's going on again?"

"Mew just came out with a new line of plushies," she squeaked. "And the company is having a convention in honor of their twenty fifth year!" She finished almost out of breath.

"Sounds great..." I droned, completely uninterested and uneducated on what in the world 'Mew' was.

Chia stopped, and I-assuming that she was still walking because of my short attention span by nature-was forced to stop and look back.

"Yumi, if you're ever going to tell a convincing lie, you'd best start taking some acting lessons," she chided almost too seriously.

"Chill, Chia," I held up my hands in defense, a small nervous smile plastered to my face. "I meant it!"

"See what I mean?" She pointed up at my face and then proceeded to put her hands to her hips. She was such a sassy little grade schooler! She gets it from me, I think. When I was still living with my parents while she was growing up, I'm sure I was a horrid influence on her. Other than her slightly short temper, her quick to judge instinct and her sassy mouth, she's a pretty good kid.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes teasingly, messing with her hair a bit. "Now can we get going so we can leave?"

She giggled, shooing my hand away from her head.

"So, tell me about this 'Mew' or whatever," I yurned for conversation, as silence is my enemy.

"The dolls are super cute!" She began to fan girl.

"Yes, I know, you've only said it about a billion times!" I flailed my arms above my head dramatically. "Just explain to me what in the name of sandwiches it is!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, drama queen, keep your jeans on!" I laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she began her explanation. "'Mew' is a super cool and adorable series of doll plushies that are released every month or so. The company is making millions because of how popular they are."

"Kinda vague..." I said more to myself.

"Well, you'll see what I'm talking about when we get inside," Chia said. "Now hurry up! We're almost their!"

"Jeez, kid! You need to lay off the sugar!"

"Oh, be quiet!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran across the park.

"It's not like you're gonna stop stuffing your face any time soon."

"Hey!" I yelled after her. "You take that back, or I'll take you back!"

"Gotta catch me first!" She tore down a clearing, with me very close behind. I didn't however, beat her to the Convention Center, meaning we had to stay.

"Ha ha!" She laughed arrogantly in my face, as more of a joke than anything.

I opened the door for her, grabbing her arm before she had a chance to break away from me again.

"Okay," I began. "You may look at anything and everything at this convention, but you have to constantly be in my sight, got it?"

"Got it!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Okay, you ready?" She nodded vigorously, and began to let go slowly.

"3...2...1..." I paused a moment, making Chia irritated. I smiled teasingly at her then completely let go of her arm. "Go!"

She bolted off, looking at anything and everything in her path. I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned on the side of the entrance, watching her.

All of a sudden I heard something that sounded like a man clearing his throat. I turned to see a plum haired boy standing behind me, trying to get in.

An irritable expression crossed his face.

"This is an entrance," He said cooly. "Not a place for people to just randomly lean against door posts."

"A simple: 'please and thank you' would have sufficed," I managed a calm expression.

"Whatever," he said-lost emotionlessly pushing past me as I moved. My face grew red with annoyance and frustration.

"Who does he think he is?" I huffed, crossing my arms. I puffed my cheeks out and stuck out my tongue, not realizing that he had turned to face me when I had done so. A dusty red covered my cheeks as I opened my eyes. I stormed off, ignoring his slight...smile?

'He must think I'm such a two year old,' I thought to myself as I made my way over to Chia who was still enthralled in the stuffed dolls. 'but he is at this convention, ands it's for what, children?' I scoffed to myself as I continued thinking. 'Then again, I'm here too...'

"Hey, Yumi!" Chia greeted me, waving her only free hand as the other was occupied with carrying twelve different dolls. "Look!" She showed me. "One for each year!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, how about we don't tell mom about this," I turned her around toward the check out.

"Got it!" She hugged the plush toys closer to her chest and ran ahead of me for the third time that day.

"Wait up!" I called. I walked a little faster, eventually breaking into a sprint, not taking my eyes off of Chia. I kept my focus until my magnificent peripheral vision kicked in, stopping me dead in my tracks. I backed up and turned to see a plush chibi doll with dark red hair coming a little past its shoulders, bright green eyes, and green dress-with a red puffy fabric at the chest area-that was way too short for my taste. Along with the dress was a red and green ankle cuff-that matched two detached puffy things on her upper arms that I believe are supposed to be...sleeves and a choker necklace-dark green thigh high socks, knee high orange boots, and two beads in her hair-they looked strangely like Red-eyed Tree Frog eyes-that kept two mini pigtails suspended. Attached to the choker was a bright gold pendant. I played with the pendant for a moment then flipped the chibi plush over. At that second, I noticed an orange mark under the chibi's left wrist. It looked strangely abstract at first, but I then realized it resembled a dragonfly or a butterfly.

I continued to look at it confusedly. 'This is too much of a coincidence...' I thought. I looked over at Chia, who was now taking to one of her friends in line, and looked back at the doll one more time. For some reason, I felt myself inclined to look for that boy who I had run into earlier. When I spotted him , I noticed a girl about his age clinging to his shoulder, smiling cheekily. I rolled my eyes. Returning my attention to the doll, I clutched it tightly in my hand and then darted over to my sister to join her in line.

"Hey, Chi," I said offering for her to take the doll. "Would you mind getting this one too?" She looked up at me skeptically. "I'll pay you back~" I said in a quiet sing-song voice.

"Okay," she nodded. Looking down she added one more thing to our contract. "You have to hold it, though."

"Deal," I nodded back. It was finally our turn to pay and get the heck out of there. Chia laid her dolls on the counter in a neat row by order she had picked them up. I was surprised at how close I had been paying attention. Each doll was, indeed, different: ten in all. It looked like each was wearing a different costume that corresponded with a different animal. There was a lion, a lady bug, some sort of sheep-the horns gave it away- two that I wasn't super sure about because they didn't have tails or ears like the rest, a blue butterfly, a rhino, a chinchilla, a pink river dolphin, a blue penguin, a type of bird that I wasn't familiar with at the moment and a...bee? I slid mine on the table next to all of hers.

The cashier put everything into a bag, and handed it to us. I made a silent fist pump into the air.

"Yes! We can go home!" I cried.

A voice boomed over the loud speakers as we headed for the exit. "Please remain calm," it said.

All the exit and entrance doors slammed shut in front of us, and gasps erupted from every one in the Convention Center. Nobody knew what was going on, but whatever it was, it got Chia excited. She was definitely one for adventure, and made it difficult for me to calm her down.

Before I knew it, we were completely merged with the humongous crowd and I lost sight of Chia.

"Chia?!" I shouted, searching for her frantically as I squished my way through the sea of people. "Chia where are you?!" 'Mom is gonna kill me!' I thought, biting my lower lip in a half frustrated, half nervous manner.

"Are you sure it's her?" Mi asked still clutching to Ito's arm like a lost puppy as she peered skeptically over his shoulder to look at the teenage girl on the surveillance screen. The girl seemed to be looking for someone, but the audio wasn't on turned on for trespassing reasons.

"It has to be her," Ito confirmed.

"But she looks so..." Mi scrunched up her face and continued disdainfully. "...old."

"For a Mew Mew? Well, she's definitely old for a Mew Mew," Ito almost chuckled as he comprehended it a little more.

"There are more, though!" Mi pointed hastily at the smaller cameras with other girls faces on them.

"Their codes match, too?"

"Mhm," Mi nodded confirming the fact to be true. "They all ended up buying a doll, as well, so they all own their pendants," She added.

"Wait until the Homeland hears about this, Mi," Ito smirked to himself.

"They will be most pleased to find out their little experiment finally worked!" She nodded in agreement.

"Well, we don't know if it works yet..." Ito turned to Mi smiling wickedly.

Mi cut Ito's sentence short with her sing-song voice: "But I know how we can find out~!"

"Chia! Where were you?" I asked, resting my balled fists on my hips and tapping my foot for added affect.

"I'm sorry..." Her gaze was locked with the floor as she continued. "When we got separated, I tried to go back to find you, but I couldn't! There were way too many people!"

"Okay, as long as you aren't hurt or anything," I sighed and took her hand. "Looks like whatever happened is over now, so can we please go home?!" I practically got on my knees and begged.

"Okay, okay!" Chia answered me after laughing at my expression. "We an go now!"

"Hallelujah!" My hands shot up into the air and we walked out-finally.

I held my chibi doll in my hand, still wondering what drove me to have Chia buy this for me. It didn't make any sense. It looked so much like me, I guess I was just caught up in the moment...


	2. Chapter 2

I was screaming bloody murder as I fell from the top of of Tokyo Tower.

It's been five months since I found out why that doll looked so much like me, but I wish I hadn't. The price for my discovery: My normal life, my free time, my education, my perfect school attendance record, everything. Now I have to spend what will be most likely the rest of my life battling an obnoxious

alien brother and sister who have their heart set on something more than planet earth. However, I still don't know what it is that they want.

Sadly, I would be transforming right now if it weren't for that fact that Ito, the brother of the alien duo, had thrown my pendant off of the Tokyo Tower while Mi-his sister-pushed me off right behind it. As I fell, my pendant came into view and I reached out for it grabbing at I desperately. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead from nervousness when my fingers graced the pink engraving on the golden pendant, just barely missing it.

'Hurry it up or you'll become mince meat on the pavement!' I though to myself, reaching for my pendant one last time, successfully grasping onto it with my hand. I immediately pulled it close to my chest and turned my body so my back was facing the pavement. My hair was everywhere in a flurry dark red strands making it hard for me to concentrate, let alone see.

"Sacred Heart of France in me, with these next words I summon thee!" I recited hastily: "Mew Mew Crêpe," I continued to fall at an alarmingly increasing speed as I shouted. "Metamorph-o-sis!" I was quickly enveloped in an orange light. When the light died down, I was wearing the same costume that had been on the 'Mew' toy. The only difference was, my 'Mew mark'-as it is formally called-was not under my wrist, but on my left cheek. I guess the Mew mark was misplaced on my doll...maybe because I was undiscovered at the time...plus my hair was now a bright red, making me stand out that much more. As if a girl falling off the tallest building in Tokyo doesn't draw enough attention.

Turns out, 'Mew' makes their products based on Mew Mews, or girls infused with red list animal DNA. The toys either represent Mews that have been exposed in to the public already, or potential Mews like me. When I found out, I began to wonder how 'Mew' knew about all of the potential Mews. They had to have a source or something that alerted them to a new Mew. But then that led to a bunch of other unanswerable questions, so I just stopped thinking about it.

The skin tight green part of the dress was a little longer on me than on the doll, but it was still way too short. Thank heavens there were a pair of bright orange shorts underneath it!

I curled my body into a ball and shot myself toward the ground at break-neck speed. Just before coming into contact with the cement beneath me, I strained my body out, making my feet hit the sidewalk. In that split second I bent my knees and launched myself into the air again. I hurtled toward the top of Tokyo Tower with ease-I could have jumped higher if I wanted to-and landed on the bar of the spectators platform, right in front of Mi and Ito.

"I am Sacred Heart Mew Mew Crêpe, possessor of the one, true, Sacred Heart of France, with which I will vanquish thee!" I stood firmly, my tone more serious with every word I spoke. 'Do I have to recite this Shakespeare crap every time I engage in battle?' I thought, not dropping my already dead-serious expression.

"I knew you shouldn't have thrown her pendant down there!" Mi complained.

"Well, well, well," He began, totally disregarding my...'threat'-if you can even call it that-and his sister. "If it isn't Crêpe Suzette."

"You two should've left me alone when you had the chance," I said threateningly. "I have enough problems to deal with as it is without babysitting you brats!" In truth, they were only two years younger than me, putting them at like 16 or 17, but I consider anyone younger than me a child.

"Brats? We're not the ones whinning, Crêpe," Mi folded her arms across her chest and I nearly blew my top.

"I am not whinning!" I cried, still keeping perfect balance on the bar.

"You will be when we're done with you," Ito declared as he held his hand out to the side coolly and a few shurikens appeared almost instantly. Mi did the same only she crossed her arms in an 'X' shape and two metal bladed fans appeared instead of shurikens. "Let's make this quick, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more," I complied as Ito lunged at me, a devious smile on his face. I jumped out of the way, avoiding his shurikens by the skin of my teeth.

I did a back flip onto the platform, just as Mi started to charge at me with her weapons in hand. I ducked and dodged best I could, but it didn't seem to be as affective as just bringing out mine.

"Sacred Crêpe Baton!" I reached to the side and a wand like stick appeared in mid-air, I snatched it. "Ribbon, Sacred Crêpe Cannon!" I cried, throwing my hand straight up into the air as a bright orange light surrounded it. In a matter of seconds, a small, tri-colored plasma ball of light sat in the palm of my hand. I threw the it into the air, hitting it with the wand, which sent it throttling toward the two alien siblings at break neck speed.

Sadly, they vanished into thin air before my attack had a chance to do some real damage.

"Looking for someone?" Mi called from the very-pointy-tippy top of Tokyo Tower. I knelt down, using the ground to propel myself to the top, but in mid jump, I realized what a dumb mistake I had made. Only Mi was at the top; Ito was nowhere in sight, which meant...

He grabbed my leg and slammed me to the ground. My hand opened slightly, unable for it to grasp my weapon because of my weak state. It rolled out of the palm of my hand and onto the metal floor of the tower. Mi smirked evilly to herself as she disappeared from the top, reappearing in the blink of an eye to her brothers side. Ito made his way over to my semi-conscious body and leaned over to pick up my baton.

Too bad for him, I was still conscious, even if it was only a little bit.

As he leaned over, I grabbed his wrist, yanking him down, and flipping him over my body. I stood up to face Mi, who had faltered a little due to shock. Stomping on the end of my baton, I launched it into the air high enough for me to catch with undeniable grace. Mi scoffed at how comfortable I was with all of this. Only five months of getting my butt kicked and I was finally a pro at taking it like a boss (and looking awesome while doing it).

"I see you've managed to take down my brother for the eighth time this week," Mi observed.

"Shut...up..." Ito groaned, still lying on the ground like the weakling 16 year old he-probably-was.

"Hey," I rationalized. "Maybe if you guys had left me alone, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Meh..." Mi said dismissively, shrugging her shoulders and cocking her head to the side. She jumped into the air threatening to dig her fans into my skin, but she was practically begging for me to comply with my awesome jumping abilities: so I did. I leapt into the air-or at least tried to. When I bent over, I realized all to late the my leg had been injured-badly-and I faltered before making my quick get-away. I was posing as a sitting duck right then and decided to...roll of the building.

Before Mi could stick her gold plated fans through my eyeballs like a shish kabob, I rolled right off Tokyo Tower, but not without a plan.

Ever since I found out about being this 'alter-ego' self, I experimented a little ad found out that my Crepe Baton has an emergency safety mode, too.

"Sacred Crepe net!" I drew a diamond like shape toward the ground and a sea of tiny bright glittering pieces emerged from my baton in the same shape I had traced in the air. Like magic-because it technically was-a giant net appeared and caught me, just like that. It lingered in the air a little while, then gently eased down from a good twenty feet in the air. I was relieved to find out that neither Mi nor Ito had followed me down the tower.

'Glad that's over' I thought, kneeing on the soft, dewy, spring grass that the net had gracefully landed on; quickly vanishing afterwards. 'for now...'

All of a sudden, Mi and Ito began breaking out their weapons and throwing punches again. In the middle of the fiasco, was a tall, elegant figure with her-most likely long-silvery grey hair up in a side ponytail. Her ensemble resembled that of the doll I remember as a bee or something! My theory was quickly proven as she jumped out of harms way and began to fly off.

'So...there really are more Mews out there...'


End file.
